


the scent of daybreak

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So sometimes Pekka has morning wood, and Juuse makes jokes about it, but also sometimes Juuse does things like this. This meaning being pressed up against Pekka in nothing but his boxers when Pekka has morning wood and calling him 'daddy'.





	the scent of daybreak

"Morning, daddy," Juuse says, grinding on Pekka a little, and Pekka takes in a little bit of air through his teeth. Pekka sleeps naked most nights, so this would be extremely awkward if Juuse weren't his horny boyfriend, but mostly it is surprising, in a mostly good way. 

Then again, that could applied to everything they do in bed, and Pekka still cannot believe that they really do this, but his libido has ruled in its favor, and Juuse looks good begging, and that's as much processing as he does about this. So all Pekka says is, "Morning, " and grinds back. 

Juuse likes being his little spoon, so Pekka holds him there for a little while longer. Juuse's still squirming a little, and he reaches back to kiss Pekka. Morning breath is terrible no matter who you are, but Juuse's pleasantly minty enough that means he's been up for a little while, and that he's slipped back into Pekka's arms. Pekka likes that. 

Juuse makes an impatient noise. "You're going to use that dick, yeah?" 

'You want daddy's cock?' Pekka asks, near Juuse's ear. If he's starting this, Pekka will see it through. And it's not like he doesn't notice the way Juuse bites his lip, muffling a little sound. 

"If you're going to fuck me with it," he says, like Pekka was going to just make Juuse look at it and not touch instead. Which would be torture. Juuse pushes his boxers down, grinds back towards Pekka's erection. Pekka buries a moan into Juuse's neck. 

The head of Pekka's dick rubs against Juuse's ass, and Pekka kisses the side of Juuse's neck. He takes a few big breaths as he lets his cock slide up and over the tight curve of Juuse's ass. Pekka hisses at the friction, but it's a good feeling. Juuse has a hand on his own cock, and Pekka reaches over, stretching only a little to cradle Juuse's balls in his palm. He pinches them a little. 

"Daddy," Juuse gasps, still impetulant. Then, "Please." 

"Lube?" Pekka asks. His voice still sounds strange and sleep-layered to himself, but it's a pretty vital question. He gets a hand to guide his cock down and resting against the rim of Juuse's hole, rubbing at it with his damp cock. "We're going to have to move for that." 

That doesn't seem the most appealing. He could keep at this, paint Juuse's skin white, spill all over Juuse's hole, and then use his fingers, fingering into Juuse. He could jerk him off until Juuse screams. That's more appealing--much more appealing--than leaving him alone. 

"I took care of that." Taking a deep breath, Juuse reaches back to cup and spread his ass a little, to press himself against Pekka's dick, and it doesn't take anything to push the tip in, and both Juuse and Pekka groan. He's warm and slick inside, and fuck, Pekka can just picture Juuse opening himself up while Pekka slept, trying to keep quiet for this surprise. 

"Fuck." Pekka swears Juuse is going to kill him; Pekka's heart will give out, and there will be some very awkward phone calls to make. "How long have you--" 

"You sleep pretty deep," Juuse says, and he's being cheeky. "And I was waiting. I'm still waiting." 

Pekka rocks in until he's all the way seated inside, bottoming out with a curse. Juuse feels tight around him. He's breathing hard from the stretch, and Pekka leans down to kiss the top of Juuse's shoulder. From here, Pekka can see Juuse's hair still has traces of bedhead, but he doesn't think about that much, when Juuse arches, and Pekka can see the line of his neck, all pale and smooth skin. 

"Good?" 

"Always," Juuse huffs, like Pekka's fishing for compliments about his dick. Maybe he is, a little. He relaxes when Pekka grips a hand on Juuse's thigh."Daddy's dick is always so good to me." 

Pekka doesn't need any more encouragement to start thrusting, to start digging out those little moans that Juuse pretends that he doesn't make. His fingernails make little indentations in Juuse's skin; Juuse's always so good for Pekka, and he really doesn't know how he got here, and Juuse makes a deeper sound when he angles his hips just so. 

It's almost enough, but the angle's awkward to keep that up. Pekka pulls out, and it's also an opportunity to catch his breath. They've worked up a little bit of a sweat between them, and the cool air suddenly seems overcool against their flushed bodies. Juuse whines at the loss. Pekka just smacks his ass, nipping at Juuse's ear. "I'm just moving us a little." 

He gets Juuse on his back and a pillow under him, and Juuse only really stops pouting when Pekka slides two fingers in him. Even then, he still bites his lip, reddened and spit-shiny by now. 

"Let daddy hear you," Pekka says. "You know I like you loud." He curls his fingers, and Juuse, startled, lets out a low gasp.

"Oh, there, daddy, _please_ ," babbles Juuse, followed by much more nonsense as Pekka splays his other hand on Juuse's stomach and continues, moving his fingers in and out to Juuse's breathing. Pekka looks his fill; the expression on Juuse's face is _want_ and impatience. 

Juuse hooks his legs on Pekka's shoulders. "I thought you were going to fuck me," he says, between breaths. And there's the edge of tears in Juuse's voice. Pekka slowly slides his fingers in again, enveloping the in that sweet, warm heat, rubbing at Juuse's rim with his thumb. He puts steady pressure on Juuse's prostate, and Juuse's blue eyes go wide. 

"Don't worry, I am." 

"Pekka," Juuse whines, and Pekka can feel his cock twitch. Pekka moves up to kiss the sound out of Juuse's mouth. Juuse's hand is erratically stroking his own cock, and looking down, Pekka doesn't ever think he'll get tired of this sight, Juuse flushed and sweaty, _wanting_ Pekka. 

"Pekka," he says again, more urgent, and Pekka manages to compose himself enough to line up his cock and thrust in with one smooth motion, his heavy breathing mixing with Juuse's. He thrusts, fast, erratic; Pekka tries to slow down a little, but he doesn't really succeed, and Juuse's moans go higher. He feels the splash of Juuse's release between them, hears distantly Juuse calling out his name. 

Pekka finishes inside of Juuse with a long shout, and Pekka promptly collapses. The world returns to clarion clear, tinged with afterglow after a few seconds. 

They're both sweaty and sticky, and Pekka can feel Juuse's deep breaths under him. After a moment, Juuse says, "Help me out. You're heavy." It is an almost-whine, more resigned than anything. 

"I think I'll skip my run today, sorry," and Pekka muffles a chuckle into the bed. He gingerly pulls out of Juuse and repositions himself, despite that. "You wore me out." 

"In a good way, I hope." 

"Of course," Pekka says, with a chuckle. 

Juuse leans up for a kiss, and Pekka gives it to him. 


End file.
